Are You Okay?
by Zakura Koi
Summary: Naruto just fought Sasuke to prevent him from leaving. Naruto was found but terribly injured. How will Sasuke react to the effects of the injuries? I do not own Naruto. SasuNaru-YAOI
1. Prologue-Are You Okay?

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Tears fell down his face as he laid on the ground; Defeated by his closest friend but he felt odd. Dizzy. He felt like he had a bone breaking headache.

He immediately shook it off his mind as he saw his friend's tattered body getting lifted up.

"Kimimaro," I growled as loud as I could.

"Oh, Naruto. You are still conscious. Sorry but I thought Sasuke, at least, knocked you unconscious," Kimimaro smirked. "I mean, with all those terrible wounds, I just though...Never mind. Do have anything you want to say to Sasuke before we leave?"

"..."

"Nothing?!" He exclaimed. "Okay then."

Kimimaro started to turn around.

I wince as I called out to say," Yeah, I got something to say."

He sneered and muttered," Thought so." In a normal talking voice he asked," Well? On with it."

"I'll be waiting for you; tell that to Sasuke," I replied softly.

He smiled evilly and and answered," Sure."

He pulled Sasuke closer and disappeared with a poof of smoke.

Naruto only thought as he fell into the abyss of unconsciousness, _I just wait for you forever teme. I even bring you back from that sick bastard, Orochimaru. You may not want too, but I do. I'll do what ever it takes...Sasuke._

* * *

Naruto was falling into a deep coma to restore his body's damage. Kakashi finally arrived to see Naruto unconscious. So Kakashi took Naruto to the Konoha Hospital to recuperate. He was in a terrible condition. The Hokage knew that something drastic must be taken place in order to save the blonde ball of sunshine. Tsunade quickly rushed to the hospital to help the blonde with Shizune holding TonTon close behind.

"Drop him! We need to be serious and save Naruto!" She ordered. Shizune stiffened and placed TonTon on the ground to quickly follow the rushing Hokage into the Hospital.

"How is he?" Tsunade asked the doctor in charge of Naruto.

"Not well at all. We have medic nin on him 24/7 right now. He would of died if he came in 24 seconds later and..." The doctor answered.

"And what?!" Tsunade asked desperately.

"His heart stopped beating for 6 seconds. When got him breathing again,his condition skyrocketed for the better. I never seen him recuperate so fast. It was unnatural even for him," he replied.

"It doesn't really matter as long as he is fine," Tsunade answered.

Naruto was asleep in a coma for 3 months after that and that Naruto had lost something very precious while he pushed his body.


	2. Chapter 1: Missing Something

Thanks for the great feedback! It was my first fanfiction so I was worried. I'm appreciate the fact that you enjoyed my story. Please continue to do so along with future ideas.

I found the absolute cutest picture as the book cover. (Well I adore it) I'm asking the artist to give me permission to use it so wait for it!

Since the first chapter was so short, I'll do my best to make this one long!

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open seeing shadows. He groaned and got everyone's attention.

"Naruto?" a feminine figure with an small voice whimpered. "Are you okay?"

Naruto got up, rubbed his eyes, and looked at the blurry figures. The voice was probably Hinata's. Hinata was really shy so she had a small voice. He gave a care-free smile.

"Other than the fact that everything's blurry, I'm fine!" he answered cheerfully. He heard sighs of relief but felt a tense aura. Someone was crying and suddenly a person with big breasts hugged him really tightly until he couldn't breathe.

"Thank goodness it wasn't worst," a person who is most likely Tsunade (big breasts of course)

"What could have made his vision blurry Tsunade-hime?" Hinata asked.

"Well it probably could be a side effect. I can't tell if it is permanent or temporary though. We'll need some time to figure that out. Most likely, it most likely two side-effects," Tsunade answered. "Sakura, I want you to answer with the best of your knowledge."

"Hai sensei... Naruto has a chance of a temporary or a permanent side-effect. The temporary side-effect is due to the fact that his eyes need to adjust to sunlight again and the permanent is because..." Sakura replied slowing down only at the end. Naruto could hear her sniffling.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto cried, worried for his first crush.

"You dumb idiot! You nearly DIED! DIED!" she wailed. Naruto was shocked. Tsunade's blurry figure walked up to her and calmed Sakura down.

"Well, you have a lot of talent Sakura. Your answer was perfect but don't be so emotional. It scares the patients and you made Naruto worried," Tsunade said. Suddenly he heard the door open with a large crash and he snapped his head in the direction the sound came from.

"NARUTO!" a red-head boy with a pale complexion screamed. "I-I heard you woke up. Are you okay?"

"Gaara?" he guessed. "What are you doing here?"

"You nearly died and were in a coma! Of course I would leave Suna to see how you were doing." he stated like it was a matter-of-fact. "Why wouldn't I? That'll make me a horrible friend. You are my first friend and opened my eyes to look outside the box. Now I have so much more people opening up to me. A friend who taught me so much nearly dying. I'm not an idiot no matter how much of an anti-sociopath I am Naruto."

"Heh," Naruto laughed. "I didn't know I put such a large impact on your life. Thanks Gaara... By the way, where's Kankuro and Tenmari? I don't see them next to you."

"Naruto, what are you talking about? Me and Kankuro are right here," a voice said in the direction of the door. Naruto used the hint that the person used Kankuro thus using the process of elimination, the person was Tenmari.

"Tsunade, why can't I see them?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I understand if your vision is blurry but not that... Naruto I want you to look out of your window," she answered hesitantly. Naruto looked out of the window and was very confused.

"Where did the village go?" Naruto asked.

"Kankuro. Tenmari. Please come in the room," Tsunade ordered. I looked at their direction and smiled.

"Hey! I can see you now. Sort of," I laughed. Tsunade seemed to kneel down and started crying. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto, I'm so sorry," she cried.

"For what? The only thing you did was help me," Naruto stated.

"You probably **crippled** your visions for good!" Tsunade cried.

"Well. Maybe I can fix it eventually. I did get away from dying after all," he pouted.

Gaara sounded furious when he roared," Sasuke made Naruto lose his perfect vision. Is **that **why his vision is so shitty! I'll kill that bastard."

"Gaara calm down,"Temari begged.

"Yeah Gaara. You should listen to Temari," Kankuro agreed. (he is the only one with purple paint on his face)

"W-Wait a second... Who in the world is Sasuke?" Naruto uninterrupted. A heavy silence entered the room before Sakura broke it.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura growled. "WHY DID..." She was interrupted by an unknown voice and person. Naruto couldn't see the person.

"Haruno-san!" the person scolded. "Uzumaki-san needs his rest. I understand he just got up from a coma but with all this happening; He must be exhausted."

"Dr. Kirihara is right Sakura. Naruto had enough drama for one day. He should get more rest. You should know better. Lets got," Tsunade coaxed. Everyone decided to file out of the room except Gaara. Temari and Kankuro noticed Gaara wasn't following them.

"Gaara, what are you doing? Lets go," Temari urged.

"I'm sorry. Tsunade-hime, do mind if I just stay in this room," Gaara pleaded.

"S-s-s-s-su-su-sure," Tsunade stammered. Everyone left, leaving us alone in the room.

"Gaa-," I said before I wasn't interrupted with Gaara commanded," Just sleep."

I laughed a little before my eyes started getting heavy. Gaara felt so... calm... to be around.

* * *

Gaara bit the bottom of his lip. Naruto started snoring lightly.

He whispered," Thank god you were safe. I didn't know what I would do without you."

Gaara brushed Naruto's hair and smirked. " You even forgot that non-deserving, god damn son of a bastard."

* * *

-Same time-In one of Orochimaru's hideouts-

* * *

"Sasuke I forgot to tell you. I asked Naruto if he wanted a message to be be relayed and he did. Naruto said that he he would wait for you. Fat chance of that happening," Kimimaro said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied keeping his usual stoic face but his thoughts chaotic._ No way! You usuratonkachi! You don't have to do that for me but damn you Kimimaro for not telling me for 3 months! 3 friggin' months. You'd think a person would remember something before a long 3 months have passed. That's a 1/4 of a year!_

"I need to get back in training, so excuse me," Sasuke tried to icily say.

"Aww. Poor Naruto is going to be so sad when he hears about how you answered not that he's going to hear it for a long, long time," he taunted." Well... Bye!"

Sasuke fumed in his head, careful not to show it in his face but happy, ecstatic even to think Naruto might have feelings for him even after Sasuke almost killed him. He suddenly paled. _What if Naruto died. I did hit him with Chidori. It went through him. Kakashi even came quickly according to Kimimaro. I know you are really strong but please be safe Naruto. I'm sorry. _Sasuke suddenly wished that there was a window. He came to realize his feelings for the dobe when he woke up in Orochimaro's hideout. They have been traveling randomly a lot so this hideout wasn't in the same place as the one he woke up in but had something similar: no windows, underground, and similar decorations.

* * *

-Same time-In Konoha-

* * *

"Tsunade-san. Why did Naruto forget Sasuke?" Sakura whimpered. Sakura loved Sasuke but with all the terrible things happening to Naruto, it was hard to keep doing so. She didn't have the fondest relationship with Naruto but she knew Naruto deserved better.

"Amnesia. Should have known. Get Shizune-chan for me please," Tsunade asked.

"Hai Tsunade-san," she replied. Sakura went off and Tsunade sighed and wished she could drink sake in the hospital.

30 Minutes Later

"Shizune, get the council. I need to make and announce a new law. We will be meeting in the Hokage tower in 45 minutes," Tsunade disclosed.

Shocked, Shizune was only able to squeak," Hai Tsunade-hime."

Shizune was now rushing out to get a few Anbu to do this simple job. Tsunade was sighing again and made her way to the Hokage tower.

* * *

-45 minutes later-Hokage tower-

* * *

"Tsunade-hime, you better have a good reason for making a new law," Koharu asserted.

"Sasuke left the village. What better reason is there. Not to mention, a shinobi he nearly killed while trying to retrieve him gained amnesia. He only forgot about Sasuke. I want it so no one in the village may talk about Sasuke so the horrible memories wouldn't come back. No one likes their dying moments," she jeered. She really hated Koharu and her I'm-way-more-civil-than-you attitude.

Homura surmised," Is it because of Naruto?"

"Yes," Tsunade said, hanging her head in shame." Naruto has suffered enough. He has problems with his vision now and that could make his memory of Sasuke more painful. Every little thing might remind him of it and make him suicidal."

"Why would I care?" Koharu growled." The kyuubi kid should die anyways."

"KOHARU!" Homura snapped." Naruto is just a boy. He protects us with all his might from the Kyuubi and don't forget it. If he gets depressed or suicidal, the Kyuubi might take advantage of all the negative feelings Naruto has and break out."

"Thank you Homura," Tsunade whispered.

"You are welcome Tsunade. I will make sure the law get sent out to everyone to know. I'll make sure anything that has proof that Sasuke was alive in this village is gone. Just make sure Naruto stays in the hospital of 3 days so I can make it thorough," Koharu divulged.

"Thank you Homura," Tsunade whimpered. Suddenly gaining confidence proclaimed," Keeping Naruto in the hospital for a while will be simple though. Fortunately, he is required to stay there for a week for observation. It's not like Naruto to be sleeping in a coma for 3 months. If it was, it would happen quite often in the past. He healed quickly but slept so long. Something doesn't add up."

Koharu scoffed and stormed away. Homura was most likely proceeding to complete the knowledge of the law. Tsunade sighed and saw Shizune proceeding with a bottle and a small cup in her hands.

"You deserve these," Shizune explained. Tsunade smiled.

"Thanks," she muttered. She poured the liquid within the bottle into the small cup and drank it. Alcohol entered her system. Now full of vigor," I needed that."

"I know," Shizune replied. Tsunade continued to drink the sake, happy that Shizune always knew the exact moments when it was tough and let her drink some sake.

2 weeks later

"Tsunade!" Naruto screamed on par to a banshee. "Guess what?"

"What Naruto?" Tsunade answered not really caring on how Naruto was doing.

"My vision has been getting better," he boasted. Tsunade's head snapped up.

"For how long?" Tsunade asked cautiously.

"Ever since I got out of the hospital. I mean, I can see things so much clearer now. A week ago, I couldn't even read billboards but now I can read menus," he laughted." I still have that limited field of vision but it's gotten bigger. I can tell!"

"Good for you. Soon your vision may heal perfectly," Tsunade sighed happily. _Thank goodness it is temporary._ "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news Naruto but Gaara is going back to Suna in 3 days. Try to fit the rest of your fun by then... Okay?"

The boy's eyes widened with shock and nodded vigorously. He decided to leap out the window and talk to Gaara.

* * *

"NARUTO!" Gaara complained." Get off of me." The blond had tackled Gaara as soon as he saw him; Not that Gaara was complaining. I mean, he thought Naruto had such a cute face and the most perfect... Naruto was pouting. That made Gaara look sideways to keep him from blushing in front of him.

"But Gaara. You didn't tell me you were leaving in 3 days. I wish you would of told me," he whined dejectedly.

Guilt was filling Gaara's head as he replied solemnly," I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Imagine all the things we counldn't get to do if I didn't learn about it. I mean Tsunade told me," The boy chirped. Naruto felt so happy with Gaara. As if he was next to him all the time yet something was different. It didn't matter anyways since he was happy to stay near him while he could. _Ouch! My eyes hurt again. I know they are getting better but why do they hurt so much. I shouldn't tell Tsunade or she'll be really worried._

Gaara saw that Naruto was thinking really hard and joked," Oh? What is it you are thinking about. Ramen?"

Naruto seemed to have a panicked expression before agreeing," Very much so... Hey I'm hungry. Let's go to Ichiraku's Ramen."

Gaara sighed," Okay but I'll pay if you take me to different restaurants for the rest of the time I'm here."

Naruto's face put on the happiest smile. Gaara was so happy that Naruto was so happy.

"Okay! Sure! A free meal at Ichiraku's is worth anything even if I can't eat it for 3 days," Naruto proclaimed to the skies as if they heard him. Gaara laughted at the blonde's antics. His blonde hair seemed to be translucent before Gaara was dragged to Ichiraku's with a 'Hurry up Gaara!' from naruto excited for the free meal.

* * *

-Same time-In One of Orochimaru's hideouts-

* * *

Sasuke was in the middle of training when suddenly he felt furious. His burst of anger triggered the seal and his chidori was more than perfect. Infact, it destroyed 2 walls before it disappeared. Orochimaru was sneering; He was obviously proud that Sasuke suddenly gained such a strong emotion that it enabled him to destroy walls made of very sturdy material. (don't want to be buried alive)

* * *

How did you like it? Please give me reviews telling me what you think. I know some of you Sasuke fans may not like this Sasuke but I want to show is misery to the extreme extent when he finds out of Naruto's condition so don't be so critical about that fact.

Favors - include in reviews - I was wondering if I should make Sasuke have a wet dream about Sasuke.

I want the Sasuke fans to have a say. No matter how small. I'll check a while later to continue the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: KYAAA!

Thanks viewers! also, thank you for being understanding on Sasuke's character. I hope you can be understanding and voice your opinions on my first ever sex scene.

Over 250 views on 2nd chapter's publish date.

Coming up with a new story that needs more research. About princes and princess (obviously about the world of Naruto). Hope you read it!

I also got the new book cover up! Yay! didn't exactly get permission but gave credit on profile.

* * *

**Hey-** bijuu talking to jinchuuriki

**Hey-** jinchuuriki talking to bijuu

* * *

Sasuke was going back to his room, tired from training with Orochimaru. _That slave driver. At least I'm getting better quickly compared to Hatake; Always late and barely taught us anything. _Sasuke opened the door while holding back a yawn. He slowly dragged himself to his bed and felt his bed was warm and something leaning on his back. He jolted up.

_What...was...that?_ He turned his head to see golden hair that only shined due to the sole candle in the room. The body petite and supple with lips like a tip of a rose bud. Sasuke turned his head and pulled his arms to his nose trying to suppress a nosebleed. He was wearing a thin yukata. It was white with orange embroidery that was similar to fire. _Naruto._

Sasuke leaned in to kiss the lips of sleeping beauty to awaken it from its slumber but it didn't work. He only got a 'hmm'. The Uchiha smirked and sat on the bed. He lifted the blonde toward him and gave him a deep kiss. The blonde moaned as their tongues intertwined and the Uchiha worked his way to taking off his clothes. Naruto's eyes started to flutter, showing the vibrant blue eyes underneath.

"Sasuke?" he asked with a sleepy voice. The Uchiha's smirk drew to a sadistic grin as he heard the boy's voice. He slipped his hand under his clothes and underwear and lightly gripped Naruto's penis. Naruto's eyes were quickly wide awake and darted his head to a the wall with his eyes closed tightly while blushing. I slipped all of Naruto's clothe off,filled with amusement, and dropped them by the side of my bed. I lifted him and planted him right on my lap so I could have so fun.

"Naruto," whispered into his ears, voice filled with want and lust.

"N-No, Sasuke stop. It's wrong," Naruto begged, turning his head to face mine eye to eye. His eyes were tearing up and shone like the sea. I felt my own penis starting to grow erect and Naruto did too because he snapped back and gasped. I took the hand rubbing the penis on the nipple, piching it, and slipped 3 fingers into his mouth. Naruto soon got down to licking it and when I deemed it well lubricated, took it with resistance. Naruto suddenly moved his hands to hold the hand and turned to Sasuke with eyes pleading.

I put my forehead on his and said," Don't worry you dobe. You'll get something much better later."

Naruto whimpered but complied. He let go of my hands. I pushed him over in a position that made him stick his butt him and showed Naruto's hole twitching. Sasuke licked his lips while his erection grew larger. He started to push a finger into Naruto. The action made Naruto clutch the bedding and arc his back in shock. Sasuke slowly pushed his finger further and moving back and forth waiting for Naruto to get used to the feeling. It was much looser than before so Sasuke put a second finger in, doing the same motion until Naruto was used to it again. He soon turned the motion into a scissor like motion.

"Auawww-aw-aw!" Naruto cried shakily and in pain. Kissing his neck and Sasuke tried to find his his prostate. After a short journey, he found the prostate when Naruto moaned in pleasure quite loudly and begged for more when he pulled his fingers out. The next thing the Uchiha did was put 3 fingers in and stretched the hole widely, hitting the prostate every once in a while to divert his attention elsewhere. Naruto was silently weeping now.

Feeling bad, I leaned up to him and whispered," Relax."

Naruto nodded and was soon filled with Sasuke's penis. The shock made him gasp.

"S-Sa-Sasu-Sasuke!" Naruto cried the boy didn't hide his tears now and was gasping for air while crying. I moved to hit the prostate. The boy immediately went back to being completely submissive. I grabbed his hips to go deeper in.

"No! NO!" Naruto screeched. I stopped being shocked.

"I want it to be harder," he wept. Sasuke's face immediately became as red as his favorite fruit, tomatoes.

Sasuke lifted the lithe boy and turned him to face Sasuke. Sasuke laid down and teased," Now you can go at whatever pace you want."

Naruto settled his butt hole onto his penis and fell down as hard as he could. Once he reached the very bottom, his eyes completely glazed over in pleasure and nearly fainted. Sasuke quickly darted his hands on Naruto's back to support him and lightly lifted him. Using the hold on the hips for support, Naruto rejuvenated and started moving. I was amazed. The boy was moving extremely fast. He moved unnaturally. Sasuke's head felt like it has being shaken up and down.

"Wake up! Wake UP! WAKE UP SASUUKEEE!" a mutated voice coming from Naruto encouraged. Sasuke's eyes were fluttering open to see Kabuto in front of him, shaking his shoulders in an attempt to wake him up.

"Geez Sasuke, you're going to be late for your training," Kabuto whined.

"Hn," Sasuke said as usual with a bit of anger inside.

"Okay. Okay. Don't get so annoyed," Kabuto scowled. Sasuke left the room to go to the training room but internally Sasuke was crying, _WHY OH WHY, KAMI-SAMA. WHYYYYYYYYYYY!_

* * *

-4 hours later- Konoha-

* * *

Naruto's lips were trembling ever so slightly. Gaara was smitten. The way Naruto bit his rosy lips, his head tilting slightly down, and that heart wrenching blush! Gaara didn't want to hold back his urges for the Kyuubi (Kurama) jinchuuriki but Ichibi (Shukaku) had other plans.

**Gaara, why don't you take the boy already? He forgot about Sasuke so conveniently and you don't even do a little lie; I don't know, we were lovers? **Shukaku asked.

**_Well it's some what cruel. I like Naruto but I don't want to force my feelings on him. I don't want him to hate me; After all, he did save me from a sad future._**

"GAARA! ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Naruto wailed.

**Well he's crying for you now, better stop talking to each other.**

"Naruto," Gaara cooed. "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

Naruto was sniffling. His eyes were a bit red and poofy. My heart ached whenever I saw those eyes look at me, completely sad.

"R-Really?" he quavered.

"Yeah," I replied while patting his head and smiling softly. Naruto's face seemed to be satisfied with the answer.

"Got to go back to the hotel. It's getting late," I said. I turned around and started to leave.

"H-Hey," he called out.

"Yeah?" I answered.

He seemed to have gathered all of his courage and blurted," Can you come to my house tonight?"

His eyes threatened tears to fall until I muttered," Sure." with a lot of embarrassment but Naruto must have heard it since he perked up and smiled.

"See you in my apartment later," he laughed.

"Yeah," I whispered to the wind as he ran home, probably to clean it up.

* * *

Aren't you excited? I'm sorry it's a bit short but I need sometime to make the history and background of my new story.

Don't forget to tell me how you liked it. I know it was a bit rushed though. I couldn't help it. Tell me some pointers on how to make it better for the future if you can. I'll appreciate it a lot since I don't know how to explain it in words.


	4. Chapter 3: Romance and Healed Eyes

Thanks for the support! Total views are over 1000! Thanks! Domo arigatou gozaimasu mina!

It was my birthday yesterday so I'm publishing it today - 1/26/13

* * *

With a scroll of my belongings inside, I made my way to Naruto's home. I climbed the stairs and walked a down a few doors to knock on Naruto's door.

"Gaara!" Naruto cried with joy. "I didn't think you would make it."

I scoffed," Yeah right. I just said I was going to get a few things."

I lifted up a scroll and explained," The Storage Jutsu is so useful."

He laughed lightly with a big smile and said," I went and got a few groceries since I knew you wouldn't like ramen."

"Great!" I teased." Even if it's a small step, you are learning to eat healthier."

Naruto pouted," Hey! I didn't want to eat healthily today. You were coming over and I know you don't really enjoy ramen... Hey. You know. There was something weird going on in the market since I woke up. I know They were a bit sad about the fact that I was in a coma but they were doing something even scarier today. I mean since I woke up to yesterday, all the store clerks said everything was 75% off but today... Today they gave me the discount and half of everything I paid for is free. Weird huh?"

"Yeah," I said, deep in though. _That is not normal. What are they planning. They don't usually give Naruto sales, they noticed their mistake in mistreating him before and begged forgiveness but now... this is different. What is going on?_

"Anyways, I'm going to make something. What do you want?" Naruto asked.

I tilt my head and thought about it before responding," Hmmm. How about Mapo Tofu? It's a foreign dish but we can look up the recipe. It is supposed to be spicy and good so I've been asking Temari to make it but KANKURO is too much of a prissy to eat spicy food."

"I don't care about spicy... Is it like ramen?" he wondered.

I burst into laughter," Naruto, everything in the world does not taste like ramen. Anyways, I never ate it so how would I know. I'll send a sand clone to get the recipe and we'll get started by making the rice and some soup, maybe dessert."

" . Can we make a cake? How 'bout a simple fruit cake? The soup... How about miso soup?" Naruto pondered.

"How about we make that fruit cake into a fruit tart since we don't have enough time to bake a cake and we can add some salmon into the miso soup for flavor. Can you send a clone to buy pre-made tart crusts and some salmon?" I mentioned.

"That tart sounds okay but the miso soup sounds great! Gaara, you are smart," he mused as he made a Shadow Clone. My clone came in with the recipe and I smiled.

"Naruto do you have medium-firmness regular tofu, minced pork, soy sauce, cornstarch, chili bean paste, ground pepper, and a leek?" I inquired.

"I have everything except cornstarch and chili bean paste. Why do you ask?" he replied.

"Ingredients for Mapo Tofu," I said.

"I'll make another clone to get them," he agreed seriously.

"Can you wash the rice?"

"Sure but what will you do?"

"I'm marinating the pork, cut the leek, and whenever the clone comes back, I'll start making the miso soup."

"Got 'cha!"

I started marinating the pork and saw Naruto peeking at me every once in a while, blushing every time I massaged the sauce into the raw meat. I was washing the leek while Naruto's clone came back with the crusts and salmon. I thanked the clone as I took the food from his hand. I placed the crust in the refrigerator carefully, in order not to break it. Then I washed the salmon and descaled it. I diced the salmon and started making the soup. Wile it was cooking, I washed the board the fish was on and placed the washed leek on it and sliced it. Another Naruto clone came back and placed the cornstarch and chili bean paste on the kitchen ledge and I started making the Mapo Tofu. Naruto had been long done with the rice and was wondering around.

"Naruto, if your bored, start washing and cutting the fruits to make the tart," I called.

He brightened up and answered," Sure!"

He started washing a bunch of fruits as I finished up with the Mapo Tofu. I smirked as I grabbed some raspberries.

"What are those for?" Naruto implied.

"They're to make a jam for the tart," I answered.

"Okay."

"I'm going to use raspberries for jam and peaches, strawberries, and melon pieces to make it."

Naruto nodded. He already washed and sliced some strawberries but didn't wash or cut up any others so he put some fruit back and hauled a melon out of the refrigerator. He placed it on the ledge.

"You can do the peaches and I'll do the melon," I ordered.

"Okay!" he replied.

* * *

-After dinner- Naruto's Apartment-

* * *

"Yum! That was great Gaara! I don't think that I ever ate a better meal outside of Ichiraku. I mean that tart was to drool for," Naruto proclaimed.

" Thanks," I chuckled.

"Everthing was great except that I wasn't completely enjoying the Mapo Tofu that much," Naruto grumbled

"Hey! It was my first time making it. Give me a break," I cajoled.

"No! It tasted great but..."

"But?"

"But it was... Never mind."

"Never mind?!"

"You'd think it was weird how I didn't enjoy it."

"Weird? Hey, I control sand to do a lot of things that even I think is weird. I mean, once I even made a pearl! Isn't that weird enough?"

"Yeah but what I'm upset about is weird."

"HAH! At least I know that your upset now."

"G-Gaara. Don't joke about it. I think I might be obsessive."

"Obsessive? Over what?"

"How can I say it? Umm... over... um... ICAN'TSAYIT!"

"What?"

"I... can't... say... IT!"

"Why not?"

"Its embarrassing."

"You can tell me."

"You."

"Huh?

"I AM OBSESSIVE ABOUT YOU!"

I was blushing furiously. I was too shocked to say words. Naruto noticed that I was quiet and started to cry.

"Naruto?" I blurted. " Are you okay?"

"How can I be okay when you -hic- think I'm -hic- weird because I was jealous over raw meat? I mean, even I think its weird," Naruto sobbed.

"Naruto. It's okay. I don't think it is weird. In fact, I'm really happy," I comforted. "In fact, I think that I'm more obsessive and weird than you?"

"Why?"

"I really like you and I..." I answered. _Am hiding something from you._

Shukaku laughed **Oh my dear boy. You sure are.**

_**Shut it Shukaku. I don't think that you are my mom anymore so I don't care about you.**_

**But boy, I protect you.**

_**And I thank you for that but I'll never trust you as much as before.**_

**True that!**

"Gaara?" Naruto cried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I chirped.

"And you what?" he asked.

"I... um... think weird things about you," I lied. I mean it was a white lie because it was true but I hid something from him. Naruto was intensely blushing.

"I mean I like you too Gaara but something seems missing," Naruto disclosed. _Is Naruto going to remember Sasuke and go back to him?_

"I like you a whole bunch but it doesn't feel right. I feel so jealous of a piece a raw meat. Isn't that weird?" he continued. _Oh thank goodness. He still has amnesia for him._

"Naruto I don't care," I proclaimed. "I love you and if you even like me back I'll take it and change it to a love."

I was holding myself back. I want to rape Naruto, bring him back to Suna, and keep him forever so that he'll never learn of Sasuke again. I really didn't want Naruto to leave me for a horrible bastard who nearly killed him. I gritted my teeth at the thought. Naruto leaned in for a hug and I forgot all my worries.

"Hey lets go to sleep," I concluded.

"Fine," Naruto grumbled but he blushed with a small smile as I kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

-Morning- Naruto's Apartment-

* * *

I woke up rubbing my eyes and saw Gaara sleeping next to me. _He can sleep now. He has been able to sleep more often due to the fact that Shukaku will not run wild if he does._

"Naruto?" he yawned.

"Yeah Gaara?" I whispered into his ear.

He smiled sweetly and said," Good morning love."

My face grew really hot and my heart was racing. I kept on stuttering and stammering, not making a sentence much less a word.

"I'll make some breakfast... Get some more sleep," Gaara cooed. I felt so relaxed and warm in the heart.

I replied," Okay."

* * *

Naruto is so cute when he wakes up! Right now he's asleep, slightly snoring but in the cute way you know. I hummed happily as I started making a batch of pancakes, eggs, toast, salad, and bacon. I was in such a good mood! I haven't slept nicely for a long time. I just couldn't adapt to this new lifestyle but Naruto's presence made me feel so much calmer. It was weird but at least I got proper sleep and it felt great!

After I finished making the breakfast, I placed the food nicely on plates and went to wake up Naruto. I turned to see a drooling Naruto.

"Gaara!" he cheered. "You are just too awesome. This breakfast looks like it came out of a magazine. Believe it!"

_Oh dear. Naruto is making me smile way too much lately_, I realized. (Ya think?!)

"I take that as a great compliment," I thanked.

"Ittadakimasu!" Naruto cried out before inhaling all of his food. I liked that habit of his. Great for saving time even though many others do not think that it is not "proper etiquette". _Proper etiquette was such a pain. I still hate it but my sister was so insistent on me learning it,_ I thought. I decided to stare at his beautiful eyes and noticed something wrong.

"Naruto? Your eyes! They are..." I babbled.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked. His eyes were the same blue except they were different.

"Maybe a doujutsu?" I wondered. Naruto turned and looked into the mirror and shrieked. His eyes looked like a pin-wheel. Much like Shisui's except his was blue and white.

"We should go to Lady Tsunade to get it checked," I beckoned." Come on hurry up."

I out stretched my hand and Naruto tentatively placed his hand on mine. I pulled him close and Sand Shunshined to Tsunade's office.

"AAAAHHH!" she remarked as she saw our quick entrance. "Can't you go through the proper order to come come here? Well what do you want?"

"Naruto's eyes," I growled.

"His... HIS EYES ARE... ARE... Well I honestly don't know what is up with those. I never seen or heard of something like it though it is quite similar to the a pinwheel. Maybe a mangekyo? There isn't the casual red but it is similar," she groaned.

"You know baa-chan, I can see everything perfectly now. I can even see some weird things though," Naruto confessed.

"Like what?" she asked, completely interested.

Naruto smiled brightly and predicted," Ichiraku's having a sale, there is a fight between merchants, and a group of immigrants are coming to Konoha."

We face-palmed at the sale but got more intruiged by the fight and immigrants.

"Well, I'll see the matters about what Naruto saw... Not that matters... but it might be something important," she sighed.

"Come on Naruto. Lets go," I yawned. I grabbed Naruto's hips and Sand Shunshined back to our house to finish the dinner which was still warm.

* * *

How was it? Was it good? Lately, I don't have much confidence so voice your opinions.

Naruto's new eyes are like Shisui's except the red is blue and the black is white. The overall style is the same though. You'll learn all about this doujutsu's new abilities in the future. Be free to tell me ideas. I'll give you credit.


	5. Chapter 4: Revealed

Thanks for reading up until now! I am currently writing a story, K School of Arts. It won't come out for a while but I already wrote quite a lot.

Now enjoy the next chapter of Are You Okay?

* * *

"Gaara!" I burst out saying.

"Yes Naruto?" Gaara said while looking over his shoulder to see me face to face.

"Can we please go to Ichiraku for lunch," he begged.

* * *

_NOOO! Not those eyes! They are dangerous!_ Gaara thought. _I can't deny them of what they want!_

"Naruto... do we have to?" I whimpered.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to," the blonde boy whispered dejectedly. _GAH! THOSE EYES! THOSE SAD PUPPY DOG EYES! STOP IT!_ the Ichibi's jinchuuriki begged internally.

"Fine," I muttered.

* * *

I brightened up soon afterwards. I never expected Gaara to say yes. Especially how he asked whether he had to or not. It is not that it was bad but the fact that he had a facial expression I never saw before was frightening. I mean, I was totally endeared by it but I never thought that I would see so many sides of him.

We were making our way to Ichiraku as I leaned in front of Gaara and asked," Gaara? Are we boyfriends? Lovers? A couple?"

Gaara was as red as the tattoo on his head. It made Gaara look so freaking cute but was he sick? Gaara started to respond. He was stuttering and blubbering out words that could not be understood. I was getting really worried.

"Gaara, are you okay?" I croaked out. Tears were forming in my eyes. _He must have been really uncomfortable and ill. Did I make it worse? Oh no, I dragged him to so many places, he must be really exhausted and tired_, I thought._  
_

* * *

Naruto was starting to cry. I was panicking. No, cross that; I am panicking. Why is he crying. I don't know why. I didn't say anything incorrectly. Did I? Why does everything have to be so complicated!

"Naruto, I am fine but are you okay? Your crying," I coaxed. He seemed to look at me in wonder.

"Ar-Aren't you s-s-sick?" he stuttered. I tried to hold in my laughter but couldn't.

"Hey! That wasn't nice. I seriously thought you were sick an' all. I mean, you were red," he pouted.

"You know, you are to cute for your own good," I proclaimed. Naruto cocked his head to the side and had an extremely confused face.

I continued," You asked me a cute question and you act so adorable. You thought I was red. I wasn't red by the way, I was b-bl-bl-blush...ing. I don't usually blush. I think it is unbecoming."

Naruto burst out in a laughter," Unbecoming? Oh my god! You thought it was unbecoming to blush. I mean..."

I grabbed his mouth shut and whispered in his ear," Don't say that I blushed!"

"There it is again," he taunted.

"Why you!" I jested. We ran all the way to Ichiraku.

"Hey Teuchi-ojii-san!" Naruto called.

"Hey Naruto-kun! Guess what! Today we have a 50% off sale! Only for a day since me and Ayame here knew that you would be crazy and buy so much so we decided on a day instead of a week," he admitted.

"What! How could you, Teuchi-ojii-san~! Why? Do you hate me?" Naurto cried. I was getting a bit suspicious. _Ichiraku is having a sale like Naruto thought it would during breakfast. How peculiar._ Naruto was continuing to cry out to the heavens about the case of a one-day sale instead of a whole week of sales. I heard an argument outside. It was getting awfully loud and I am getting irritated. I got off my seat and told Naruto where I was going to go.

"Yeah, okay... Teuchi-ojii-san, tell me? Do you have a grudge against me?" I heard before I left. I saw two old men fighting in front of the stand. One was wearing a blue outfit and the other was wearing a green one.

"I will get the order first!" the blue one cried.

"No! You will give me the order!" the green one barked. According to the conversation, the green one was much more powerful in the political way.

"What is the problem," I intervened.

"Gaara no Subaku!" they exclaimed.

The blue one answered," We both need an order filled out on a shipment but there is only room for one more but that man over there thinks that I will just hand it to him since he has more influence! I think he is just calling money the so-called-influence."

"Yeah, I'll just give you $500 and you give the order," the white one mocked.

"At least I have more pride!" the blue one glowered.

"Give it to the one wearing blue," I concluded.

"B-But Gaara no Subaku..." the white one stammered.

"You have more money and the one wearing blue has less. Noblesse Oblige, you should follow it," I advised.

"Noblesse Oblige... What is that?" a familiar voice asked.

"Naruto!" I said. "It is nobilities' obliges. It is a french saying that means that the richer should help the poorer."

"They never do though," Naruto murmured.

"Blondie here is right! They are swine!" the blue one bellowed. "They never care about the poor; They only think about ways to extort them!"

"How you insolent man accuse me of such actions," the white one declared.

"Stop!" I intervened once again."If neither one of you cannot come to a decision I will. Tell me, what are your reasons for this order."

The white one stated," It is an order on toys. I was planning to give them to the children in the hospital."

He handed me the order. I saw an order for 50 teddy bears and 25 dolls.

The blue one chanted," I was placing an order on rice for the ones in my neighborhood. We all need the rice to sell and eat."

He showed me an order on 300 pounds of rice.

"As I thought, the one wearing blue needs it more," I asserted. "The one wearing white needs dolls for charity but this man needs the rice for food, clothes, and shelter for many people. Charities can wait but people may be harmed if you do not."

"You are correct Gaara no Subaku... I am truly sorry. I believed that charity was more important than a lively hood," he apologized. He bowed deeply at the man who was wearing blue clothing.

"I am glad you understand," the blue one responded kindly.

"Great!" Naruto cheered." Now that it is over, lets get some ramen!"

I smile and nodded. Still, I could not shake the feeling of suspicion.

"Excuse me," a foreign man made known. "Chef, may I have 50 bowls of ramen. (Naruto choked on that) I need it to go."

"Got it!" Teuchi-san nodded. He nearly done making all of the large amount of ramen when Naruto and I were finishing our ramen.

I paid for he meal and we were leaving when an ANBU came up and announce," Tsunade needs Naruto. Gaara no Subaku is welcome too."

I nodded and Sand Shunshined into her office.

"GAARA!" she retorted. " You scare too much."

"Why did you need us?" I bluntly stated.

"Huh," she sighed. "A group of immigrants came. In fact, it was a group of 40 people. I wanted you boys to know."

"My suspicions have been confirmed then," I discussed. "For lunch, we went to Ichiraku who was selling ramen half off; The sale at Ichiraku. Outsode was a 2 men fighting over the last shipment order. If it had gotten out of hand I believe it would have gotten gruesome. I intervened and reasoned with them thus preventing a casualty or two and now you told me about the 40 immigrants. I believe Naruto 's eyes is like a seer. It will help him see the future."

"I guess it might be a new doujutsu that was created due to the mixed blood of Naruto's... parents," she whispered.

"My parents?" Naruto whimpered. Tears were bordering his eyes.

"Naruto," she cooed. "Your parents never hated you. In fact, they loved you too much. They were strong people but they were killed by the Kyuubi. As strong as one may become; There is someone or something stronger."

"I-I understand," Naruto sniffed. "Can I at least know who they are?"

"Sure," she grinned. "Follow me."

We left the building to walk through many streets before entering an area that seemed abandoned. I was confused. There was a place in Konoha that was abandoned and never reused.

"You must never tell anyone this secret Gaara, Naruto," she gravely began. "Naruto, you never knew your parents because their names alone are influential yet dangerous. They have powerful enemies that would have stopped at nothing to kill a child of theirs."

We walked passed a few more buildings before stopping at a large wall.

"This Naruto, is your compound,"she declared." I am sure you will tell your friends when you are powerful enough to protect both yourself and your friends... Naruto, I am sorry. My teammate trained him and he even trained you. I should have told you earlier on but I was was scared to tell you."

"Wait... Which one? Ero or Snake," Naruto disrupted.

"I am for sure Orochimaru is...not...the...one. For gods sake, you look exactly like your father! I am 100 percent sure that it was Jiraiya," she grunted.

"Tell him already! He is dying of anticipation," I groaned.

"Gaara... You're right," she grumbled. "Naurto, you are the child of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. Kushina's family, the Uzumaki, are talented fuinjutsu users and have a dangerously amazing longevity. She was considered the Red Demon of Konoha and was the previous jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Your father Minato was the Yondaime! Iwa nin despise him and would have sent assassins if they learned of your existence. We withheld this information for your own good. I have no idea how the blood made such a dangerous doujutsu though. Imagine, telling the future with those eyes. If we properly train them, the Byakugan, Sharingan, and the Mangekyou would be nothing compared to yours. I mean, telling the future is a dangerous thing. You can change it for the better for yourself or the world!"

"I guess I am going to name it if it starts with me!" Naruto laughed.

"Naruto? You know you are the son of a Hokage and you are not surprised," I commented.

"Not really. I was expecting anything really. I am just happy that they didn't abandon me," he grinned. "Oh! By the way, which would be better; Senkensha or Yogensha?(aka Seer or Prophet)"

"I guess Yogensha," I replied.

"Why prophet?" he wondered.

"**Yo**ndaime. **Yo**gensha," I emphasized. "That is why."

"It has a small amount of resemblance... Okay! Let me try it!" he cried.

He put his hands into a Dragon hand seal and called out," Yogensha!"

His pupil became came white and swirled into a white pinwheel.

"It works... Naruto why did you use a dragon hand seal?" I asked.

"I don't know. Automatically moved into it," he shrugged. Tsunade was giggling quite rudely and Naruto snapped," What's so funny?"

"Naruto, Namikazes became a clan for a reason. They have a large chakra system like the Uzumaki and they were good at seals like the Uzumaki but not as good. The only thing people were worried about them was their dangerous summons that they guarded furiously. Seriously worse than the Hyuuga. I was laughing because the summons were thought to be dragons. It has been said they never used the dragons unless they were inside their compound to train together or at a near death state!"

"Why would they do that?" I scowled. "The idiots, the dragons may have been helpful in the wars or capturing the Kyuubi."

"They did it so that enemies didn't know the skills about dragons," she explained. "People tried to enter the compound but failed. I am sure Naruto can open the doors though."

Naruto walked up the large doors and pushed.

* * *

Sorry to end it abruptly. I mean it is around 2000 words long but I need some time to study for midterm exams. As Shikamaru would say it, I think it is such a pain.

I hope for more reviews from readers though! I am hoping that 5 people will review it this time!


	6. Chapter 5: My New Compound

I apologize for publishing this chapter late. Last week was 2013 Chinese New Year so I was busy preparing for guests and a party. Sorry.

I hope you will like my new chapter.

* * *

The doors slowly opened up. I was smiling as Naruto pushed the doors apart. Naruto seemed to be gleaming in happiness and his new doujutsu, Yogensha, turned off. The door suddenly slammed back and threw Naruto away.

"Naruto!" I spluttered. I raced to his side with Tsunade quickly following.

"Oh Naruto," Tsunade fussed. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine," he groaned. "I just need a little time to recover. The attacks by the civilians were much more painful."

Tsuande and I sighed in relief. He was fine.

"I think the reason that it opened was because of you doujutsu," I mentioned. "The door opened while your doujutsu was on and when it turned off because you were so happy, it pushed you back."

Naruto nodded, understanding my hidden message and activated Yogensha with a shout. His quickly focused his attention on the door and pushed. This time the door was opened the entire way. We walked in and Naruto turned his doujutsu off. The door slammed closed once again and showed instructions on the back of the doors. It said, To open the doors you must use the family chakra. When the regulation of the chakra is closed, then the door will close. A way to prevent that is to smear blood somewhere on the door. It will stay open until the blood falls off or wiped away.

"Wow. My father's family must have been very... private," Naruto grumbled.

"Yeah... They really were. You got your personality from your mother's family, the Uzumaki but got your looks from your father's family, the Namikaze. Your father's family was known to be similar to the Hyuuga. They were self-reserved and polite. You father was quite the scholar too. The difference between the Hyuuga and the Namikaze was that they were much more amiable," Tsunade explained. "They were also famous for their esteemed summons that rarely anyone sees and if they do, they usually die."

"So if Naruto looks exactly like his father; He is..." I droned. Tsunade shut my mouth with he hand and shook her head quickly.

"Do-Not-Say-It!" she threatened. I gulped and gave a feeble nod. I remembered the punches she gave to people. They were weak compared to her real strength. I did not want her to have a reason to destroy my sand shields if she wants to beat me up. I shivered at the thought. She would look so creepy through a broken hole through my shield.

"Hmm," Naruto though out loud. "The Yondaime's last name was Namikaze too. Does that mean that I'm related to the Yondaime in some way?!"

"..." Tsunade stared. "Uh... Yeah. The Yondaime has a very, VERY close relationship with you."

"An uncle?"

"Nope."

"A godfather?"

"Nope. Try again.

"Uh? Close family friend?"

Tsunade sighed and I laughed.

"Hey!" Naruto pouted. "Don't make fun of me!"

I scoffed and smiled at him. Not a smirk but a smile. Know the difference.

"Tsunade-hime, may I please tell him before he thinks to hard and get a migraine?" I asked.

"Fine," she relented.

"Naruto, the Yondaime is... your father," I smiled.

"Hmm? My father. Oh... Huh? What? Uhm? I'm a bit... um...confused?" Naruto said. "AH! The Yondaime is my father. Okay.

"Tsuande?" I asked. "Is he going to be alright? That is not the typical reaction."

Tsunade and I turned away to talk before hearing a thump. By a compulsive reaction, we turned to see Naruto on the ground.

"No," she responded. "No he is not."

* * *

I had fainted. Confused and my head hurt from thinking too much. Last thing I remembered was Gaara telling me that my father was the Yondaime and Oba-san agreeing. Crazy right? Since I'm waking up, it must have been a dream. Must have.

"Naruto," Gaara called. Must be to wake me up. I grunted and got up. My head started throbbing. I groaned and Gaara immediately handed me a glass of water with some aspirin.

"Thanks," I whispered." That was one heck of a dream."

Gaara smirked when he said," Oh, do tell."

"Well... You and Tsunade-obaa-san were there and said that the Yondaime was my father and a whole lot of other blabbering,"I sighed. Gaara suddenly laughed. As much as I loved his laugh, it was not funny to make fun of a person's dream.

"Hey!" I pouted." That's not nice."

"Well, it's funny cause it's true," he said before going on another laughing fit.

"Oi! Naruto!" a femine yet matured voice called." Are you okay? You fell unconscious and now, you're going through self denial."

"Tsunade-obaa-san? This is not funny. Why are you and Gaara joking with me," I whined.

Tsunade put up a serious face and said," Cause we are not joking with you Naruto-kun."

My face suddenly paled and whispered," So all of that... was... real?"

Tsunade rubbed mys back to comfort him to break in the news more.

"Why did no one tell me!" he cried.

"Well, your father had many, many enemies as did your mother but your mother's side of the family were thought to be all dead so Sarutobi-sensei thought that it would be best if you had your mother's surname," she explained." Any of the enemies they had would be more than happy to kill you with no remorse, only glee."

I bit my lip and understood her reasoning.

"What's up with you!" I angrily yelled at Gaara who was laughing all this time, propped up against a wall.

"Aw, Naruto. Don't hate me," Gaara teased." Is it wrong for someone to laugh at an amusing situation?"

"Well... I DON'T THINK IT IS FUNNY!" I rebutted. I bit my lower lips as Gaara's face became saddened. _Oh my lord. Gaara why did he have to be so emotional. He was showing so much emotions lately that it seemed unnatural. I guess that it was a side effect at our love. _I blushed at the thought. I looked at Gaara who looked even sadder.

"Argh!" I groaned." Fine! I apologize so stop looking so friggin' sad. I don't like it."

Gaara nodded. Tsunade quickly pushed me and Gaara out of the house to make me explore my new home/compound. I found that there were 5 buildings. Three of them seemed to be for housing and the other two were libraries. In both libraries, I found a scroll encased in a glass showcase. I decided to read it. It told us about the buildings of the Namikaze. Though they both libraries had scrolls, they had different information. The smaller library said a much more through explanation of the reasons why the buildings were there. I only comprehended this:

There are 5 buildings.

They are called Toshokan(library), Shinkirou(mirage), Hogosha(protector), Kage(shadow), and Seijika(politician).

Toshokan and Seijika were for the clansmen that were not shinobi.

The other building were for shinobi.

Hogosha was for any type of ninja.

Kage was for ANBU and specialized ninja.

Seijika was for clansmen who could not or did not want to be ninja and children.

Toshokan was a library full of books on history, mathematics, science, politics, and information for the Academy.

Shinkirou was a library with many floors. The floors went underground. The first floor was on E-rank jutsu and information, the second on D-rank jutsu and information and so on(sorry, to lazy to type out the rest). Each floor has a secret door that brings you to the next floor.

Gaara suddenly spoke out," Wow! Your compound is quite smart in dividing up their things."

I was surprised since throughout tour, he was quietly following me.

He continued," They have the civilians to help them with the people and the shinobi and do the actual work. Smart since the shinobi won't have to deal with matters of state. It is a bit more efficient. The clan leader would still need to know about the state of Konoha but wouldn't need to attend meeting and such. They can send their professionals in and only butting in when they need to have something done."

I felt very proud in my clan. Gaara told me something that somehow boosted my ego. Huh? I feel like I just related to someone... But who? I shook my head as I looked around the library.

Gaara seemed to have a light-bulb moment since he said," Hey, Naruto? Try and activate Yogensha."

I nodded and yelled," Yogensha!"

I turned around to find a door behind a bookcase. The bookcase seemed to grab my chakra and pull it in. Some of it streamed out to it and when the chakra came in contact with the bookcase, it opened. I decided to disclose this information to Gaara.

Gaara grinned and said," I thought so. The reason why this library is for shinobi only is because you can't get to the next floor without the doujutsu. They somehow made it triggered to the doujutsu. That must have been hard to do."

I looked around some more. I found another door way but it didn't need the doujutsu.

"Gaara?" I whispered." I think that door is something else."

I pulled Gaara into the room. When we got in, I deactivated Yogensha. The door slammed shut and fire engulfed the room. The light went down a staircase which we followed. I was a bit intimidated by this odd display but Gaara's indifference comforted me. I held his hand tight as he gave a sweet smile that warmed me up.

* * *

-Same time-In one of Orochimaru's Hideouts-

* * *

At the same time, Sasuke felt very, very upset. He felt very frantic and disturbed. He had felt a jolt of anger for no reason and rushed to a training area to do a few Chidori at innocent walls and such. After a few minutes, Orochimaru saw the damage and had to relocate the group to a new location because they would need to do a few month's work of construction before they could train there again.

* * *

-The few minutes passed-Back to Naruto and Gaara in the mysterious passageway-

* * *

We saw the end of the staircase and I cheered," Yay! Yay! That is the end!"

At the bottom we saw a Hexagonal room with different showcases. There was a wall in front of the staircase we just exited that said, Push your normal chakra into this wall and your summons are chosen. I was confused and Gaara looked just as confused. I shrugged and pushed my chakra into the wall. A word was suddenly imprinted on the wall, Dragon. When I stopped the flow of chakra, the words disappeared.

"Why don't you try?" I offered.

Gaara stiffly nodded and pushed his chakra into the wall. The word imprinted on the wall this time was Djinn. We looked at the showcases and saw scrolls. I was shocked.

"Hey! They look like summoning scrolls for animals. Then that means these are all summoning animals!" I laughed. He looked at the words on the 4 showcases, one on each wall. I lost breathe. Each scroll was a mythical creature. Dragon, Djinn, Fae, and Phoenix.

"Oi, Gaara," I warbled." We have to sign these. You go sign the showcase that says Djinn and I'll go sign the one that says Dragon alright?"

Gaara looked pressured and gave in," Fine! Hey, isn't a Djinn a demon that grants wishes but at an agreement. If you break that agreement, there are dire consequences."

Gaara seemed to be very scared so I decided to comfort him," Hey, if you don't break it than it's fine. You are a responsible person. I know you won't break it."

Gaara was comforted and we both signed scrolls and placed the fingerprints on it. We smiled and I taught him the proper way to summon a summoned animal.

We held our hands to concentrate our chakra and slammed our palms to the ground and called out," Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! I added some mythical creatures but it will bring the Naruto world into a frenzy! I get excited thinking about it! Tell me what you think about it in the reviews. If you want something, put it in the reviews! I will greatly appreciative it and do my best to include it in the story.


	7. Chapter 6: Summons Part 1

Since this chapter requires it, the normal setup is going to be a bit different. Thanks for all the reviews and views. I am happy that you readers have enjoy my story and I hope you continue to do so. Now here is Chapter 6 of Are You Okay?

* * *

With Naruto

* * *

A cloud of smoke covered the room which slowly disappeared. I didn't know Gaara's summon's appearance since I was astounded by my summon's appearance. It had azure gem eyes and deep sapphire scales. Its wings were sprinkled with silver. It had a regal form that seemed a bit feminine.

"Hello!" a sweet, sugary voice giggled. "So you are my summoner. I haven't been summoned for over a century but no race in this room has!"

I located the voice and found it coming from the dragon's throat.

"Are you a girl?" I asked.

"Proud of it too!" she proclaimed. I nodded. I didn't really want a girl but it was a dragon.

"How did I summon you?" I asked.

"What?!" the dragon cried. "You don't know that... In simplest terms, more chakra means stronger dragons. The amount you put in the scroll was the amount to summon me. If you summon the boss, that is the highest amount of chakra you need to put in the scroll You can put in more but it wouldn't be smart because you'll just be wasting chakra."

"So what your saying is, the amount of chakra you use determines the dragon I summon and the more chakra I put in means that the dragon has strong abilities?" I pestered.

"Yup!" she giggled.

* * *

With Gaara

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked. A man came out. His scarlet hair with orange highlights seemed to be flow everywhere erratically, his eyes were the color of amber, and his skin seemed pale yet glowing unnaturally. The clothes the person wore was absolutely beautiful though. It seemed to be a kimono made of flames. The man was also very handsome in a sense. I frowned._ There is no way that this freak is going to make me cheat on MY Naruto. If Naruto falls in love with him, I'm killing him._

"My name is Hinote," the person bowed." Thank you for summoning me. Our race have not been summoned for a long time."

I nodded stiffly. Hinote meant fire, blaze, or flames which suited him since everything about him made you think about fire.

"Who may I say is our new summoner of the Djinn?" Hinote stated.

"Gaara no Subaku," I answered. "Can you tell me about your race?"

"Subaku? That is not Namikaze or Uzumaki. I thought you were an Uzumaki from your hair and a Namikaze by your eyes. You see, last time the summoners summoned us Djinn, it was because an Uzumaki and a Namikaze were marrying. All of the summons had to go to pay our respects to the combined clans and summons. If I may, before I answer your question, may you confirm my suspicions?" Hinote begged though it was a very slight.

"Well... Naruto is summoning a dragon right now and he is the last Uzumaki-Namikaze," I grunted. He nodded and looked behind me and immediately looked scared.

"W-W-WA-WARAI!" he cried. I turned to see a blue dragon transforming into a girl wearing a blue yukata and navy blue hair.

"Hinote!" she gasped. "It must be fate!"

He turned his head to me and begged on his knees crying," I beg of you dear beloved summoner. Let me leave and summon me later when I can not see her, the bane of my life!"

_Wow! That was really dramatic. She must be a fan girl. They are vicious_, I though and answered," OK."

He gave a grateful smile and puffed into smoke.

"NOOOOOO! HINOTE!" Warai cried.

"Wow!" Naruto said." Your name is Warai?"

"Yup!" she sighed sadly.

"Then that'll explain how you giggled when we met since Warai means laugh... Wait a minute... YOU CAN TRANSFORM TOO!" he grinned. I ruffled his hair and the girl smiled sweetly at him.

"He is so pure and innocent. How cute," she whispered to me.

"I know," I whispered back.

"And Gaara, your summons looks so awesome!" Naruto shouted. "He looks like he can kick ass!"

"Oh~, he can alright," Warai giggled in a way that scared me a bit. "He is the boss' child like me and considered a genius at his age. He's also very hot too."

We decided to end the conversation and get out of the secret room and made our way to the staircase to the D Rank jutsu. Naruto used Yogensha a lot to find the hidden staircases and in some cases, it was hard to even get in because of a special lock or something. If Naruto didn't have Yogensha, we wouldn't have even found the staircase to the C Rank jutsu. We grabbed a few scrolls and made our way back to the ground. (They were underground before not on the ground. That's above underground.) We looked around some more to get a better understanding of the Namikaze Clan's Compound. I found out that they had multiple large training grounds so I asked him to go our separate ways since I want ed to summon Hinote again.

"What! You're summoning Hinote again! YAY!" she cheered.

"Sorry but you won't be coming with me," I stated." Hino-"

"WHAT! NO!" Warai cried.

I coughed and continued," Hinote asked me to summon him again when you are not near. You can go with Naruto to some training ground and I'll go to my own choice. That way, you can explain Naruto your summon's abilities without a distraction as will mine."

Naruto agreed and dragged Warai away. Warai tried transforming back to her dragon self but Naruto was strong enough to restrain her anyway so she gave up on trying to escape. She transformed back and willingly followed Naruto to a training ground. I went my own way and stopped at a training ground that greatly resembled a desert. Only filled with sand. I went into the middle of the training ground and summoned Hinote. As soon as he was done summoned, he darted his eyes in all directions. He exhaled loudly when he knew that Warai wasn't anywhere near him.

"Thank you, Subaku-sama, for granting this humble request," Hinote said." That girl is so frightening."

"I know. All fan girls are. I'm glad I didn't have to deal with it when I was young."

"Tell me about it. Warai nearly raped me the first time we met."

"..."

"..."

"That girl is sick in her head."

"I know."

"Since we are going to be partners; don't call me Subaku-sama, call me Gaara."

"I understand... Gaara."

We smiled and shook hands.

"Well? Are you going to tell me about your race?" I asked.

"Of course Gaara. The races you saw in that room are mystical creatures for a reason. We have special abilities. Like a bijuu can give his jinchuuriki a special ability, we can too except at a much higher level," Hinote explained. "We can give you our affinities as well as make a deal with you. Gaara, you can summon other Djinn in our race and strike a deal with them. You can make more than one deal too. Though you must always prioritize the older one. For example, if a Djinn asked you to do something the last agreement doesn't want, you must refuse the deal. If you think that the other Djinn's deal is better though, you make got o he previous Djinn to cancel the deal. That Djinn will take back what he gave you in the deal. If you break the deal, the punishments can go anywhere from a scolding to death."

I nodded and asked," Than you can give me your affinity and I'll also strike a deal with you."

"Okay. My affinity is fire and I'm sure it will go well with your wind and earth affinities."

* * *

With Naruto

* * *

"That was mean," Warai wept. "I wanted to see him for a long time."

"Sorry Warai but Gaara is cautious. He doesn't want to die if he breaks a promise with his new summoned race," I apologized.

"Nah, Hinote won't kill a summoner who doesn't know much of the ways of the Djinn," Warai sighed. "He gives them a chance because he is sweet like that."

"So tell me, what are your abilities."

"Hmm... I can do solid henge. Well, all of the Dragon race can."

"So can I!"

"Wow! You can? That is difficult to do actually. Not many people can make solid henge. Oh! Our race is talented in fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. We don't have taijutsu or kenjutsu though. Sorry."

"It's alright. You can help me do genjutsu on my opponents since I absolutely have no talent in that part..."

"Well... If you don't like the fact that you can't perform it, our race have special abilities. We can teach styles that one can do something they usually cannot."

"So Lee would be able to do ninjutsu if he is able to summon you!"

"Who is Lee?"

"Lee is my friend and has low chakra. He is great at Taijutsu though and that is what allowed him to be in the ranks of ninja!"

"I guess but he'll have to find some way to get enough chakra to summon a medium level dragon."

I thought for while to find a way for Lee to summon a medium dragon or even summon a dragon.

"Aha!" I exclaimed. "Is there a seal which can slowly take chakra from the body. You can place it somewhere on the body and it'll slowly suck the chakra out. A little. Not enough to hinder the day."

"Well... it is a good idea. I guess I can could create that. There are already seals that suck out chakra to perform a task, I guess I could tweak them a bit to store them instead," Warai mused.

"Thanks Warai! Next order of business is to meet Lee and get him a Dragon!" I proclaimed. I saw Gaara coming down to us and waved. Gaara waved back and plopped right next to me. Hinote was hiding behind Gaara as Warai was holding her excitement in. Warai didn't want to scare him away again. I chuckled at that thought.

"Oi Gaara! Lets go to Lee and get him a Dragon summons!" I laughed.

"Fine but I have a question. Don't we need to summon the boss to be able to permanently summon you guys?" Gaara asked.

"Actually no, Gaara," Hinote squeaked. He coughed and continued," You pushed chakra into the wall and saw our race's name on there and decided to follow the walls decision, right?"

"Yeah," Gaara grunted.

"That was an initiation. If the wall tells you our race's name, then the race already knows and accepted you into its ranks. Anything else, then you need to summon the boss," Hinote explained. Gaara nodded and I did too. I was a bit grateful that I didn't need to summon the boss. I had a feeling that summoning a boss would be tiresome.

* * *

Hope you liked this new chapter. I read some reviews and was a bit confused. So if anyone wants mpreg in this, review or pm me. I'll thank Rosebunse for the warning. I am sorry that there is no action yet but there will be some after I prepare some things. I need to find candidates for my Fae and Phoenix summoners. If anyone has a recommendation, please help because I am in a fix.

To Readers, give me some reviews. I enjoy them and they help me when I am in a fix since they tell me what my visitors enjoy and make more of it.


	8. Chapter 7: Summons Part 2

I am super sorry! I didn't publish a chapter out at all last week. I was a bit depressed on the fact that only person reviewed my last chapter.

Konoha School of Arts is out! Read it and review! I will greatly appreciated any attempt.

Enjoy Chapter 7!

* * *

"LEE!" Naruto screams as he runs to Lee.

"Ano... Gaara?" Hinote stated. "Why are you upset?"

"Me? Upset? No," I growled.

"Then what's the tick mark doing on your head?" Hinote retorted.

"What's wrong with that picture?" I ask as I point toward Lee and Naruto. Naruto is smiling at Lee. I seem to be getting a heavy headache.

Hinote smirks and declares," Oh I see, Gaara-chan is jealous."

I stare daggers at him and unleash my sand on him. The sand immobilizes him and covers his mouth. His dirty, dirty mouth.I saw Naruto coming back, pulling Lee along.

He looked at Hinote and asked," Why is he tied up?"

I smile sweetly and reply," I thought I might let Warai play with him a bit."

Hinote froze for a while and started to flail and thrash.

Warai looked so happy and gasped," Really?"

"Yeah!" I reply. "As long as you don't do anything upsetting."

Warai was trying to speak. I glared him into a silence.

I knelt down to his head and whispered," If you mention anything as atrocious as that again, I'll summon you again just for Warai."

He nodded his head and I turned to Warai and proclaimed," You can have Hinote for 2 hours."

I released Hinote from the sand and he started to run.

Warai was shrieking," Come back, Hino-chan! My darling! Come back!"

Naruto was laughing at the scene and Lee exclaimed," THAT MAN IS QUITE YOUTHFUL! I MUST CHALLENGE HIM ONE DAY! IF I CAN, I WILL RUN 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA AND IF I CAN'T, I WILL RUN 1000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA. ONCE ON MY HANDS AND ANOTHER ON MY LEGS!"

"Did you explain everything to him?" I asked frowning.

Naruto grinned and said," Somewhat!"

"What is somewhat?" I growled.

Lee proclaimed," NARUTO SAID THAT IT MIGHT BE POSSIBLE FOR ME TO DO JUTSU AND HAVE A SUMMONS LIKE A NORMAL PERSON! I AM SO JOYFUL THAT I CAN DO 3000 PUSH-UPS, 3000 SIT-UPS, 3000 PULL-UPS, AND 1000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA NOW!"

I face-palmed and thought, _Why?_ _Why is this happening to me?_

"Anyways," I said. "We can't get you a summons until the girl and guy you saw running away comes back in 2 hours."

"I UNDERSTAND! UNTIL THEN, I SHALL DO PUSH-UPS AND SIT-UPS!" he screamed. I nodded and went to the shade of the trees and sat on one of the roots. I relaxed as Naruto joined me under the shade.

I was about to get up to get some water when I heard a feminine voice shout out," Yo!"

"Tenten!" Naruto proclaimed.

"What is Lee... Never mind, I know what he is doing. The real question is what are you doing with Lee?" Tenten asked.

"We might have found a way for Lee to use chakra while getting a summons at the same time," I yawned.

"What!" she said. "I want to join to! Tell me everything... Wait let me get Neji. He is going to freak!"

She ran off to go an drag the Hyuuga prodigy here and I smirked when I saw his expression.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Neji ordered.

"Didn't I tell you already?" asked Tenten.

"No! You didn't!" he disagreed. "I was just reading a scroll in the library when you came and said, 'Come on! Lee is going to accomplish the impossible,' and the next thing I know, I am dragged here!"

"Oh... I am sorry," Tenten apologized.

"You should be," Neji muttered.

"Well, I was excited that there was a chance that Lee could use jutsu and get a summons while at it," Tenten sighed.

Neji smiled gently at the girl and said," I see why you were so excited and decided to drag me here even though I am perfectly capable of walking myself."

"Oi! What are you forgetting, you two love-birds?" Naruto interrupted.

Neji blushed furiously and screamed," We are not in love for the 100th time!"

"Actually, it is the 128th time," Naruto corrected.

"You've actually been counting?" Tenten gasped since it was unlike the blonder to be smart.

"Sure! I got a mental tally on everything I do!" Naruto grinned. I smiled. _That's my boy,_ I thought. Everyone else stared at Naruto, even Lee paused his exercise in shock. Neji was the first to recover.

"Can you prove it?" Neji smirked. He obviously thought that Naruto was bluffing.

"Sure!" Naruto laughed. "I pulled a prank on you compound 13 days ago. It went off at 1:13 pm."

Neji paled and whimpered," You were the one to-to do that?"

"Yup!" Naruto laughed. I smirked. The Hyuuga were uptight yet Naruto got them to be frightened from a prank.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I released all of their seals in their compound," he cackled.

"How is that scary?" I wondered.

"If you lived in a place where seals are used to make the walls unable to be seen through by the Byakugan, then it would," he whispered and shivered.

"What did you see?" Naruto said mischievously. Neji shivered again.

"An old lady. I saw an old lady," Neji muttered, a crescendo slowly appeared in his voice as he spoke his words like a mantra. "An Old Lady! In Under Garments no less! THE HORROR! THE HORROR! AN OLD LADY! WHAT TERRIBLE TORTURE YOU HAVE BROUGHT ON THE HYUUGA HOUSEHOLD!"

"Wow! He is exaggerating so much," Naruto giggled. Neji was starting to pale as he continued the mantra. I sighed. It was starting to get on my nerves. I had a better hold on Shukaku but this was giving Shukaku a bit of lee-way. The energy leaked out of my body and I directed the Ki to Neji to MAKE HIM SHUT UP! He squeaked before going into a deep silence. I smiled, feeling refreshed.

"I still don't see what is scary about an old woman," I sighed.

"You try seeing an old woman changing her undergarments," Neji growled. I shrugged.

"NARUTO-KUN! WHEN WILL THAT YOUTHFUL GIRL AND YOUTHFUL BOY RETURN?" Lee shouted. I looked up in the sky and told Naruto that they will return soon to please the crazy Taijutsu user. Lee nodded and briskly resumed his exercise. I remembered something and felt pained that I had to leave the blonde the day after tomorrow. I wanted to stay by his side forever.

* * *

-Same Time-Same Place-

* * *

_Gaara seems a bit upset, I wonder why_, I thought. The fact that he he might be suffering on the inside, alone, scared him. I turned my head to look away from Gaara as an attempt to not look in his eyes and saw Hinote returning. More like dashing. I grinned; Watching someone frantically running away from a fan girl was somehow amusing; I could almost imagine Sa-...

"Naruto!" Gaara cried.

I turned my head toward the direction of the sound and grunted," Huh?"

"What happened? You suddenly fell down! Are you hurt?" Gaara blabbered.

"Nah, I'm fine," I groaned as I was lifted off the ground. I yelped in surprise and blushed.

"Hinote!" Gaara growled with malice. "Let... Go... Of... Naruto."

I was gently placed on the ground and gave a feeble smile to calm Gaara. Gaara noticed it and gave a wide smile. It reassured me a little but not much because as soon as he held eye contact with Hinote he unleashed all of his malevolent KI and glared at the poor summon.

"YOSH! SO WHEN CAN I BE ABLE TO USE CHAKRA AND MAKE MY FLAMES OF YOUTH RISE!?" Lee asked.

"When we arrive at a secret niche in my compound," I said smugly.

"Okay... HUH!" Neji exclaimed. "Since when did you have a compound AND since when did you have a decent vocabulary?"

I faced Gaara and we both grinned and tried to stifle our laughter. We didn't hide it well because we soon laughed extremely loudly. Well... I guffawed and Gaara chuckled; A hand holding his waist as he slightly bent down and a fist covering his mouth. It was such a cute sight that I soon stopped laughing and blushed. Gaara looked at my direction and tilted his head in confusion. _Damn Naruto!_, I thought. _What is wrong with you?! All that thinking of Gaara's cuteness. I'm becoming perverse like Ero-Sennin!_

* * *

What did you think? REVIEW! Did I do a good impersonation on Lee? He is simple to copy but I am not sure if it real enough!

* * *

Me: *cries* Why do my reader's never review?

Naruto: Gaara! Do something about her moping.

Gaara: *sighs* If the readers just gave the author more reviews I think she'll be fine.

Sasuke: I hate that horrible author.

Me *murmurs* I can skin your fat off and rub salt all over it. Then, decorate your body with burns and scratches. Maybe use your blood for paint. Oh my~! I can also use the fresh blood and splatter it over pure-white snow or flowers. * sadistically smirks*

Sasuke: SOMEONE! GIVE A REVIEW BEFORE THIS AUTHOR HURTS OR MAYBE KILLS SOMEONE!

Me: So my dear readers, ...

...

...

...

...

Review (I will seriously put an Omake of torture relating Sasuke if I don't, a scene with Lee and Gai, or a scene with Kabuto and Orochimaru if I do not get more than 5 review. It is quite pathetic that I have to threaten my readers to get a review.)

If you want the Omake, review on which Omake you want. If you do not, I will put in a scene that most Naruto fans hate.


	9. Chapter 8: Sasuke finds out!

"S-So Lee, let's go get you that summon's!" I cheered as happily as I could but muttered under my breathe," I'm not perverted. I'm not perverted. I'm not perverted. I'm not perverted. I'm not perverted. I'm not perverted. I'm not perverted. I'm not perverted. I'm not perverted. I'm not perverted. I'm not perverted. I'm not perverted. I'm not perverted. I'm not perverted. I'm not perverted. I'm not perverted. I'm not perverted. I'm not perverted. I'm not perverted."

"YES, LET US! I SINCERELY THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME BECOME MORE YOUTHFUL!" Lee stated.

"No problemo!" I chuckled nervously. I looked at Gaara and saw him staring at me oddly. I felt faint. _What if Gaara hates me for being perverted! _I thought.

* * *

-Same Time-One of Orochimaru's More Sturdier Hideouts-

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, I bring ill news," Kabuto groaned.

"What isssss it, Kabuto-kyyyyun," Orochimaru asked.

Kabuto shivered before reporting," According to our spy, Sasuke's little crush got something special (cues in smirk) and forgot every little detail of the little fucker."

"Naruto-kun did?" Orochimaru pondered. "Anywayssss, what isssssssss the the ssssssssspecial thing?"

"Well, his eyes healed but gained a doujutsu of some sort. It is possible it is new but it is also possible that it is old; Probably from his lineage," Kabuto analyzed.

"What kind of a doujutssssssu is it?" Orochimaru commanded.

"Its abilities are mysterious but it seems to have similar components of predictions because they named it Yogensha," Kabuto stated.

"Yogensssssha?" Orochimaru laughed. "What a peculiar name. Prophet? I wonder if it was its previousssssss name... Never mind, we shouldn't ponder on uselesssssssssss thingsssssssss. We need to focussssss on how SSSSSSasssssssuke is going to take thissssssssss."

Kabuto nodded gravely with this comment. If they weren't underground, they would have looked up at the sky randomly.

* * *

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked venomously; I didn't like this man.

"Well Sasuke. That was not nice," Orochimaru said. _The idiot! Of course I'm not nice! I've been mad at you for not training me for a while! _"We were here to tell you the condition your little crusssssh isssss in."

"Is he okay?" I asked. I was a bit worried. I haven't heard any sort of news from him from a while. I seriously thought that he would chase after me.

"Actually, he's never been better," Orochimaru laughed. "He gained a doujutsu after his eyes healed from the shock and even gained amnesia though it was a minor set-back for him."

"What!" I shouted. "You hid the fact that he lost sight from me! Why?"

"Hey! Don't talk to Orochimaru-sama like that!" Kabuto growled. "He did it to make sure that your mind was undisturbed in training."

"Okay... Tell me, what kind of a amnesia did he get?" I ask as politely as I could. Kabuto grinned sadistically and Orochimaru did his creepy chuckling.

He asked," Do you really want to know?"

"Of course," I say matter-of-factually.

Kabuto replied in Orochimaru's steed with fake sympathy, " He forgot every thing about you."

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"We cannot afford Naruto to remember Sasuke," Tsunade muttered. "We need to find a replacement that'll hide the previous' existence."

Sakura agreed," I won't have Naruto risking his life again for Sasuke. It doesn't matter how much I love him, Naruto's well being comes first now that he decided to become a rouge-ninja. A missing-nin of all things!"

Danzo appeared all too coincidentally from the shadows," How about one of my Root operatives." (Yes, Danzo is actually a good person. Since Canon didn't show his betrayal until the end, I am changing the way he betrayed the Uchiha clan. )

"Danzo, I don't think..."

"Nonsense, I need Sai to gain some social skills. It's pathetic really. He is quite talented but after the death of his brother, he lost all of his emotions. I want Sai to join the team because the fact that Sai is so socially awkward might distract Naruto and Sai might not rely on books for once. Trust me on this, I swear, the boy trusts books too much for his own good. He does his exercises and base his diets on what the books say."

"Well, he seems like an odd character. He will probably, no, definitely distract Naruto... Shizune! Make sure there is no trace of Sasuke in this village."

"And I'll get some of my Root operatives to adjust the Team 7 group photo to Sai... Sakura understands the situation, right?"

"Yeah. She was personally briefed by me. She is going to pretend that the substitute was her childhood crush but now matured and understands that is wasn't love."

"Very convincing... I will have Sai bully Naruto a bit like Sasuke yet act much more caring than that traitorous swine and tease Sakura about her childhood crush occasionally. Everything else can be ad-libbed right?"

"Sure. I'm sure there is nothing more convincing... Next time Sakura and Naruto meet, Sai will join. It wouldn't be for a while since Sakura is trying to get her act together."

* * *

-Flashback end-

* * *

"HE WHAT!"

"I am quite ssssssorry for you. The one you have weakening feelingssssss for no longer rememberssssss you."

"Naruto definitely remembers me... You just want me to become completely unemotional and you believe you can achieve that through this lie and if you knew about this, you would have told me!" accused Sasuke. (awww denial) His surroundings were getting blurry and he was losing balance but he held firm.

"But Sasuke," Kabuto said. "Orochimaru didn't get the information until today."

Sasuke froze and grumbled," You didn't know about Naruto's condition until today and it has been over 3 months already. How pathetic is our communication system? It really needs to be fixed."

"What?" Orochimaru asked. "SSSSSSSpeak louder."

"We are going to spend some time to fix your communication system," I announced. "If I, no, we don't receive information on the enemy fast enough it could provide them enough time to launch another lethal attack." (he said I because he wants his information on Naruto faster, especially after Kimimaro's mistake. He wants Naruto not other enemies)

"Yeah right," Kabuto breathed.

"What did you say," I smirked, knowing that Orochimaru would take my side. Orochimaru does so many things to please me. There was one frightening moment when he brought me this girl. I think her name was Karin. At first, she was okay at first but afterwards, she turned into a fan girl! She nearly attacked, no, more like raped me. I was thankful that she backed out when I said that I was homosexual. Her reaction was quite scary, she fainted with blood spurting out of her nose; Weird... I thought that she was going to faint in horror. (I know what she was thinking about. hehehe) Apparently, he brought her so I could revive my clan like I wanted.

"Kabuto, do not anger SSSSSSSassssssssuke," Orochimaru said. "He knowsssss what he is sssssaying."

"Thank you Orochimaru," I smirked. Kabuto frowned and bowed to apologize.

* * *

"He took it better than we thought," Kabuto said.

"Yessss," Orochimaru hissed. "He was dissssssstracted by ssssssomething else. SSSSSSometimessss, I wissssh SSSasssssuke forgot him too, it would make out livessss a bit easssssier and make SSSSSSassssssuke a bit more eassssier to train in my sssssstyle."

Kabuto offered," I can make a drug to make him forget all about his past. It will hinder him slightly because of certain side effects but not as much as it is now."

Orochimaru smiled and said," How excellent. Make the drug asssss sssssoon assss you can. Meanwhile, I want to have sssome fun making a fake passst. Hahaha!"

* * *

Me- What do you think?

Naruto- *whimpers* Sasuke's going to forget about me? *breaks down crying*

Sasuke- Naruto! I will never forget you in my heart. They may make my memories disappear, but I will always love you!

Me- Cheesy much?

Naruto- Hey! I think it's sweet, dattebayo!

Me- Yeah sure... Do you think that my fan will give me as much reviews as they did the last time?

Naruto- They better. I don't want to see some horrible lemons with Orochimaru and Kabuto or Guy and Lee. *shivers* That is too horrendous.

Sasuke- What kind of horrible memories are implanting in my love's head? I WILL CHOP YOU HEAD OFF!

Me- *tick mark* What did you say? You may say what you want since I don't own you but I can make you life horrible in this story. I will make an omake about you being dragged into Orochimaru's room and being raped by him!

Sasuke- NOOOOO! I AM SO SORRY! ANYTHING BUT BEING RAPED!

Me- Then what are supposed to say?

Sasuke- *cries* Anyone, even my fan girls, if you care about never thinking or seeing a horrible scene, give this girl reviews. *whispers* This author is happy for one review. I mean, sheesh, they forgot to review after one chapter and you get all mad and insane.

Me- Good boy! I was happy that so many people reviewed after the last chapter so keep it up! Even one smiley face or word will suffice!


End file.
